


I’ll Tear Your Throat! That’ll Shut you up!

by LadyAa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sad, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAa/pseuds/LadyAa
Summary: Based on the famous scene from “Princess Mononoke”. Byleth tries to reach out to Feral Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	I’ll Tear Your Throat! That’ll Shut you up!

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot...but it’s cute and angsty. Hope you enjoy!

They had been on their way back to Garreg Mach after a successful battle in taking back the kingdom. Dimitri, plagued by darkness and tainted by the cruel hands of time, didn’t say a single word to Byleth before, during or after the battle. She even had his back several times throughout the fight, and didn’t get a single “Thank you.” There was even a point where she risked letting her guard down to save him from a critical blow, and the only thing he spared her was a glance her way. It might have been the first time he looked her way in weeks. 

It absolutely broke her heart to see him like this. The proper, easily flustered, and focused boy she met five years ago was all gone now. Replaced by a feral being who only carried darkness and sadness with him wherever he went.

As they were making their way back to the monastery, Dimitri trailed behind the group. Byleth kept an eye on him the whole time, and the farther he got, the further she trailed from the group as well. After their connection from five years ago, she felt it was her responsibility to be the one to watch over him. Everyone seemed to miss the old Dimitri, but no one dared to put in the effort to bring him back. She thought she might give it a try. She didn’t believe he would be like this forever, or at least she hoped. 

Eventually, they lost the rest of the group. It was just the two of them walking quietly in the moors ravaged by war. Byleth treading slightly behind Dimitri. She watched over him sadly, as he continued to ignore her presence. Eventually, the sun set and the only source of light was the Lone moon, shining brightly above the two of them, reflecting upon Dimitris face, highlighting the dry blood that still stuck to his cheeks.

Byleth finally muttered her first words to him since they left the monastery, “We should call it a night and get some rest.” 

As she expected, Dimitri ignored her and continued walking North.

“Dimitri.” She repeated sternly, he then quickly replied. “Rest is a luxury I simply cannot afford. Especially while the souls of the perished are urging me to tread forth.” 

Byleth breathed in deeply before responding. “They are not going to restore your strength for you, Dimitri. We must set up camp, and continue at sunrise.” 

Dimitri then slowly turned his head until he saw Byleth’s figure in the corner of his eye, still not facing her properly. Five years ago, he wouldn’t dare to exercise such etiquette, especially with a woman whom he regarded so highly. 

“How dare you speak for them as if you know of the whispers and cries they plague me with every night.” He snapped at her. 

Byleth had it at this point. Not only has he been blatantly ignoring her ever since she came back, but he has been continuously disrespecting her and their bond. She thought back to the moment they shared in the goddess tower during the ball five years ago, and she couldn’t believe that was the exact same man she was facing at the present. It was like he wasn’t even his own person, but the souls of all the loved ones he’d lost in the past. 

“I'm not speaking for them. I’m speaking for myself. I’m not going to burden myself with carrying you all the way to Garreg Mach after you’ve collapsed from exhaustion. I also noticed that you didn’t partake in any of the meals or snacks prior to and post battle. You’re weak, and if you want to make this easier on me, you’d rest now and continue your self pity in the morning.” Byleth couldn’t believe the words that came out of her mouth. She’d never snapped at anyone like that, especially him. However, she was severely pained and hurt by the way he had been treating her lately. 

Dimitri turned to face her fully. “Self pity? Is that what you think this is? You couldn’t possibly understand the burden I carry on my shoulders. While you were...sleeping these past five years, I’ve been carrying the weight of the dead all on my own, and that very well included you for years. You...don’t know half of the words you muttered to me...The cries. The thought of your warm skin rotting away…..your expressionless face collapsing under rubble somewhere. Don’t speak to me like you have even the slightest idea of what I’ve been through all this time.” 

Byleth’s eyes softened and her expression saddened. She walked closer to Dimitri. “Dimitri, I’m not rotting away in rubble somewhere. I’m here. Right in front of you. Telling you that you need to take care of yourself. It’s not easy for me to see you like this, at all.” Byleth tried to place a hand on him but he grabbed it before she could. 

“You...plagued me with ideas of revenge and justice for the longest time. You can’t just waltz into my life and expect me to forget everything.” Byleth was so lost. She had no idea what the version of herself inside him all these years was like, or even the words she plagued him with. She couldn’t even begin to think of a way to undo any of those false memories. “Dimitri...that wasn’t me. I’m here, real...now.” 

Dimitri let go of her hand and looked away in disgust. “If you think you can get away with fooling me that easily...” 

Byleth cut him off, “I’m not trying to fool you.” She sighed in desperation, “I just want you to rest, that’s all.” 

Dimitri turned back around to continue walking. “Like I said before, I don’t need rest.” 

Byleth sighed as she lifted up her hands, ready to use magic on him. “You leave me no choice.”

Before she could flick a single finger, he pulled out his lance, spun around quickly with his leg stuck out, causing her to fall back onto the ground as he quickly sat over her and lifted up his lance, with the tip resting right at her neck. “I’ll tear your head from your throat! That’ll shut you up!” 

She looked up in awe as she struggled to retain the breath the fall had knocked out of her. This was the first time anyone had caught her off guard. Her eyes sparkled with tears as she looked up at his blood stained face.

“You’re beautiful...” she muttered as she gazed into his exposed eye. 

She used to see the simmering ocean in his blue eyes, now she only saw the dark sea. Still, with his overgrown messy hair, bloodied eyepatch, and pained expression, he radiated beauty, like a withered rose. 

Suddenly, the dark sea in his eye softened, and he put down his lance. He looked down at Byleth like he couldn’t believe what he had just done. Five years ago he was jumping at the chance to save this woman. To be the one who would get the chance to sweep her off her feet. He unapologetically worshipped her, and allowed himself to experience feelings he’d never before for her. Now, he was leaving her to fend for herself on the battlefield, which wasn’t too bad, since she could very well take care of herself. But to put a lance to her throat…

Dimitri’s face slightly retained emotion as tears slowly flooded his face. Byleth slowly lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. He winced at her touch, but didn’t try to move away from it. She then lifted her other hand and pulled his face down to her, so his head was tucked into her neck. He quietly drained the rest of his tears into her neck, before she felt his breath become more steady. 

He had finally fallen asleep.


End file.
